A Twist Of Fate
by KrazyKat-Vampiress
Summary: This is basically an Twilight Blood Plus crossover and its a oneshot but I think I did a good job on it mostly.I suck at these so forgive me. There's lemons and fluff between a vampire and a freshman in MA. More chapters will come soon. plz R


**This is my first fanfic..its more of a Blood plus/Twilight crossover but with totally different characters that I invented. I know its long but please bere with me because I haven't finished it yet and I have somewhat of a block right now.  
**

**A Twist of Fate**

**The 'New Kid'**

I sighed and scribbled little doodles on my notebook while Mr. Sigler explained how to use pi and stuff. It was only 1st period and I was already on the verge of dying form boredom. '_How am I ever going to live through a whole school year of this?' _I thought. Already two weeks of ninth grade and I was sick of it. Everyone thought I was the weirdo, the odd girl in the corner. High school almost seemed like my personal hell.

"Ms. Stone, please tell us the answer to question one."

I looked up and stared at the paper that had been laid out on my desk while I was lost in thought.

"Oh, what? Let's see, carry the one and, its 48 point 12." I managed to mumble out to the teacher.

"That's correct. Thank you Ms. Stone"

"You can call me Jess, Mr. Sigler." I corrected.

"I'm sorry, Jess." He replied in a tenser voice. I could see I had bugged him by correcting.

The bell rang and I gathered up my books and things to switch and go to 2nd period geography. Man I hated geography, not as much as math but close. When I got to my locker I saw that the usual vacant locker next to mine was being opened by a boy, a new kid. Great, a new kid. Someone to ask me questions all the time about stuff like locker combos, lunch lady creations, and what my next class was. He was a little taller than me it looked like, just by a few inches, with auburn hair and golden brown eyes. The one thing I noticed about him was that he was really pale. Almost like ice.

"Uh, hi there." He said as I turned my combination lock and opened my locker. I ignored him until he must have calculated that I wasn't going to respond, because he told me his name and looked straight at me.

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Emm, and you are?"

I sighed and gave in.

"Jessica Stone. Nice to meet you. New around here huh? Where you from?" I was determined to make him know that I was the only one who would be asking questions.

"Salem, and it's nice to meet you too Ms. Stone." He answered back in a mocking voice. I hate it when people call me miss anything. It's so annoying.

"Okay, first of all, you can call me Jess or Jesse ok, and second, you're one of the only people that ever talk to me. What's the deal?" I snapped accidentally.

"Well if that's how you're going to be then maybe I guessed your reaction wrong." He replied quietly, then closed his locker and started to walk away.

"Wait I, I didn't mean to snap. I haven't had a good start to high school hell." I walked toward him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. He turned around with an awkward smile and spoke in a different voice than before.

"What's your next class Jess?"

"World geography in room 216. Why?" It started. Questions, how wonderful.

"Just wondering, since we have lockers next to each other, we might as well get to know each other." He smiled an innocent smile and walked away.

I watched him walk off with the most confused face I'd ever had. I took a quick look at the hallway clock and knew I had literally three seconds to get to my next class. '_Crap! I'm never going to make it there in time!' _I tossed my math book and notebook into my locker and grabbed my geography book, slammed my locker shut and sprinted to room 216. I barely made it into the classroom when the tardy bell rang. Safe! Mrs. Lucas was one of the most senile teachers in the whole school. She missed almost everything that the students did to screw up the class, from spitballs to pencils in the ceiling. Even though I hated geography, Mrs. Lucas always made it somewhat humorous.

"Psst! Hey Jess!" I heard Tyler's voice come from next to me.

I looked over to my right and saw him there smiling like an idiot. Great, I had a locker buddy _and _a desk buddy.

"Settle down now children, and turn to page 34 in your books please." Mrs. Lucas announced to the class.

I opened my book but before I could turn the page a crumbled piece of paper hit my arm and landed on the ground beside me. I knew who it came from, but I picked up what Tyler had catapulted my way. It said:

**Hey Jess,**

**I know we just met but do you want to sit with me at lunch? If not it's okay, but I would like to know more about you if it's okay. **

**See ya,**

**Tyler**

What a weirdo. I was flattered, but more confused than anything. I looked at him again to see that same idiotic smile. I sighed and nodded, answering his question. I looked at the note again to study his handwriting. It was beautiful; I'd never seen such good cursive writing before. It was like it came from the spelling books I had in 4th grade. How odd, for some kid from Salem he sure was determined. '_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second. What am I saying? I don't even know this kid and I'm complimenting his cursive? What's up with me?' _I looked at the pages in the book in front of me and got lost in thought, totally ignoring the words I was supposed to be remembering. I looked at the clock and calculated that there was still 30 minutes left in this class. I sighed and laid my head down on the book. Life in school was so boring.

When the bell finally rang I jumped out of my desk and hurried to my locker; dealing with my note passer was not on my agenda for passing periods. I still couldn't avoid him at my locker. Oh well. I'll have to confront him sooner or later. I got to my locker and looked at it in surprise. I was sure I left the classroom before he did_. I'm confused again, _but there he was, leaning on _my _locker, staring right at me smiling again. Does he ever stop smiling?

"Hey there, Jessica, what's up?" He asked sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my locker. This was going to drive me insane. If he does this everyday I'm going to ignore him more than I plan to now.

"I told you to call me Jess. What do you want; and how did you get here so fast? I left the classroom before you and I _ran_ here." I asked a little more rudely than I'd meant.

"Well now Jess, I didn't think you would bite my head off so soon. All I did was give you a note. What is it? Am I a threat to your badass attitude?" He replied mockingly.

"What! I can't believe you! Look, if you want me to be your friend, then you'd better get used to my "badass" attitude okay. Because I'm not going to change my ways just because some new kid thinks he can manipulate my feelings, and I'm only a badass because everyone in this damn school is out to get me!" I shot back.

"Well I'm not out to get you. How about you come meet me after school."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna go wherever you want to go."

"I never told you where, and if it makes you feel better, you can choose where to meet."

This was really getting hard to control. If I went then I was showing weakness to this total stranger, and if I didn't go I was showing fear, which was just as much weakness as it was fear. I sighed and gave in once again to his odd charm.

"Okay, my house at 5 o' clock kay?" I muttered almost inaudibly.

"Alright then, where is your house?" He sounded less excited than I predicted, more calm and concentrated.

"502 Gleckler Street. The house is two stories, off-white with dark red trim and black shingles. You really can't miss it." I answered with a little surprise in my voice.

How could hear that? It was practically a whisper, and with all the background noise I could barely hear myself think.

"I'll look up a map on the internet. See ya later Jess."

With that he walked off to whatever class he had next. I had ELA next, Mrs. Deuler was nice but she was freaky nice, as in she never stopped smiling and she always had a creepy sweet laugh. I opened my locker and traded my geography book for my library and language books. ELA was going to be increasingly slower than usual. I suppose it was because I wanted to get school over with so I could meet Tyler. _What? I think I'm letting his charm take advantage of me, but who said he even had any charm?_ I moaned and closed my locker, walked to room 245 which was ELA, and sat in a desk that was way back in the back of the classroom. Being noticed by Mrs. Deuler was the last thing I wanted.

Class went by slowly, as I predicted, and I was off to my locker again. I went over my thoughts while walking to remember what homework I was going to have. _Let's see here, problem set 13 in math, summarize chapter 20 in geography, and read my library book for ELA. _Not as bad as I thought it would be. But not perfect. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into some sophomore girl. All my stuff fell to the ground and made a louder noise than the rumbles and yelling voices of the other students. I groaned and bent down to pick it all up, but before I could even touch it a hand gathered my stuff up. I looked up and saw Tyler there holding my books.

"Thanks Tyler. You didn't have to do that you know." I said shyly.

"You're welcome. Here." He reached down and offered me a hand.

I took it and stood up, not taking my eyes off his the whole time. I was lost, lost in his gaze. It was like he was pulling me and I couldn't escape. I knew I blushed but tried to hide it when he smiled. I took my things and walked off; breaking the spell-like gaze he was giving me. It was rude to just take off, but I didn't care about that now. I wanted to know why it was so hard to ignore his eyes. Was I like actually falling for this dork, or was he just some paranormal person from Salem taking control of my mind? I changed my mind about sitting with him at lunch. Instead I just skipped lunch all together.

When the final bell rang for school to end I walked home. I figured that walking a mile and a half home was better that riding the crazy bus home. I walked up the drive way and opened the front door.

"I'm home mom. I'll be in my room, and if some kid named Tyler comes by and asks for me, come get me okay?"

I ran up the stairs to my room and opened the door. Taking in a deep breath, I threw my backpack into the chair I had in the corner covered with clothes. I flopped onto my bed and grabbed my journal from under my pillow and began to write.

9/6/07

Well today some new kid named Tyler Emm like asked to be my friend…sorta. I'm supposed to meet him today at my house at 5. It's 4:30 now so I don't have much time to write and do me stuff so yeah. Anyway when I dropped my books today he was like immediately there, and after geography today I ran out of the classroom. I was sure I got out before he did but as soon as I got to my locker he was there. He's like super fast, and it's kinda creepy. That's not even the weirdest part either! When he picked up my books and offered me a hand, I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away, like he was holding my gaze with his. He's okay I guess. Well I have to go now but I'll write some more after our meeting okay? Bye.

Jess

I closed the composition book and put it back under my pillow. When the doorbell rang I closed my eyes and groaned.

"Now Its time to meet my new kid." I mumbled.

**The Meeting**

I opened the door to see his awkward smile and penetrating golden eyes.

"Hi Tyler, so let's get this over with." I said bluntly

"Okay, so can I come in? Or should I just stand here?" He asked smugly.

"Oh, shut up and come in." I growled.

I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside closing the door behind me.

"You're earlier than I expected, what gives?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well I just wanted to speak with you, plus I live just down the street."

Okay then, so now he was my neighbor too? I'm curious as to why he's so anxious to speak to me all the time, and after just meeting today at school too.

"Um, Jess you can let me go now." He said through a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I replied letting go of his arm.

I led him to the backyard out where my old tree house was. I started to climb up the wooden steps and looked down to motion for him to follow. When I got up there he was sitting in my bean bag in the corner.

"How do you do that? How come you're so fast?" I asked confused, sitting in the other bean bag across from him.

"It's a hidden talent of mine, I'll tell you about it later, if I can trust you." He replied solemnly.

I raised an eyebrow at his reply, but figured he knew what he was talking about.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me…or talk about?"

"It's not what I want to say, it's what I want to show you." He said looking out my tree house window.

I was more confused than before. What was he talking about? Was he going to surprise me or what? I suppose I was being much nicer than before, because he hadn't come up with any smartass remarks…yet.

"Alright Emm, what are you talking about? What are you trying to show me?" I asked with a little edge to my voice.

He stood up out of the bean bag and walked toward me with a vacant expression on his face.

"You'll see, close your eyes and trust me okay?" He said in a soft voice.

The leaves rustled a bit outside due to a slight breeze that made me shudder. I wasn't sure if I could actually trust him, but I almost couldn't control my actions and my eyes closed slowly as I breathed out a sigh. What ever he was doing it was making me feel unsure but at the same time extremely aware of his actions.

"I hate surprises that involve me closing my eyes to a total stranger you know."

"I wouldn't call myself a stranger, Jess. More like a friend you don't keep in touch with a lot."

His voice sounded like it came from behind me. I could feel his crisp breath on my neck. It gave me goose bumps, but I couldn't move, like he was controlling me. What was going on? What was he planning? I was almost afraid of what he was going to do. Then I felt his hand move my hair away from my face and behind my ear. I could feel that he was really close to me, my body almost touching his. I could move if I wanted to, but I didn't; almost as if my mind wanted to move but my body didn't want to listen. I opened my mouth to protest his actions but was silenced by his suddenly silky voice in my ear.

"Don't worry, I wont do anything to hurt you…I promise." He whispered.

"I…I trust you, but I'm afraid of what you might do. I don't know what to expect." I practically whined.

"Just let go of all your fear Jess, let it float away and never return to your mind." He whispered again, his breath tickling my ear.

I was breathing very slowly for what my heart was doing. I was about to open my eyes when I felt his lips brush against mine slightly. I froze instinctively, not knowing what to think or do. Then it happened a second time only this time he pressed his cool lips onto mine with more force, I did the same as an involuntary action. My eyes shot open and I caught hold of reality and what he was doing. I jumped up breaking the kiss, backing up into the opposite corner of the tree house, staring into his burning golden eyes. They were scanning mine, swimming deep into the pool of my mind and searching for an answer. He was instantly in front of me looking into my eyes. I backed up more, as far as I could go but he was there moving forward with every step I took backward.

"Tyler? What are you doing? What's going on?" I stuttered.

"Calm down Jess, I promised I wouldn't hurt you right? Why can't you trust me?" He answered reassuringly.

"Because I barely even know you and you just kissed me!" I almost screamed.

"Jess, I did that to see if I could trust you, and I can. You just have to take it easy before I can tell you the truth." He replied quietly.

"Oh, yeah. So I'm supposed to believe that people from Salem find out if you're… wait, truth about what?"

"The truth about what I really am." He muttered looking away for a fraction of a second.

His eyes flashed back to mine as my breathing quickened and my heart skipped a beat. Was he trying to tell me he wasn't human? I understood he was from Salem, so maybe he was a warlock, a guy witch. I was running out of answers for this freakishly weird moment of my life. I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back but couldn't. He was much stronger than I thought. He smiled again only this time it was different. His canine teeth were unusually longer than they should've been. It all made perfect since now!

"You're…you're a vampire!" I yelled, my knees buckling.

He caught me before I fell to the floor and picked me up. He set me down in the bag he was sitting in and crouched down in front of me. I looked at him bewildered. _I was just kissed by a vampire. Boy does this add to my list of thrillers in life. Why did I believe he was a vampire? They don't even exist right?_ He laughed a little and put his hand on my forehead.

"Why did you laugh? Can you read my thoughts?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Hmm, no. Your face gave away your thoughts." He replied sweetly.

"What are you doing? Why are you touching me?"

"I'm showing you something."

"Oh great you're not gonna kiss me again are you?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. I'm going to transfer memories, or rather scenes of my past to you so you can understand me better." He replied simply.

I felt his hand get cold on my head and then everything went black. I was spiraling to the ground and landed on something hard, yet I felt no pain. I saw Tyler lying on the ground covered in blood, lifeless, and pale. I ran to him and checked his pulse but there was nothing. I looked at his neck and saw two holes, bite marks, above his collar bone. This must've been when he was changed, changed into a vampire. When I realized this I went spiraling again, to another memory I supposed. This was all happening so fast that I couldn't retaliate anything. When I stopped again I saw a huge old colonial style house in what looked like Salem. It was the same as my house only with white trim instead. I saw Tyler walk out of the front door and look into the sky. He looked the same as when he showed up on my doorstep. That was all I saw until he withdrew his hand and I fell forward onto my hands and knees.

"That was your past?" I panted.

"Well, some of it. I had to stop before I hurt you." He said solemnly.

"Hurt me? But I was fine, a little shocked to see you hurt like that, but _I_wasn't in pain." I replied whining again.

"Jess, you don't understand. If I give you too much information about me all at once, I'll end up hurting you." He said concerned.

"I'm not afraid, well I am, but that's beside the point. Why did you choose me to be the one you trusted? I'm not pretty or smart or rich, just ordinary and plain." I said sitting up and looking at him.

"Jess, don't say that. You're the most beautiful girl I know. You have sparkling emerald eyes and fiery red hair, with just the right amount of freckles on your pretty face." He said softly into my ear again.

For some reason when he did that, I felt intoxicated by his voice. He was describing me in a way that I never thought a boy could describe me. He was showing his true colors, his vampire side. I liked it more than I knew I should have, but I couldn't help it. I stood up and stared into his hazel golden eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, holding him close to me.

"Jess, are you okay? Jess?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, just don't move. I want to try something." I hesitated.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It smelled like candy, which was weird for a boy, but I really didn't care. I looked up to see him smiling at me like he did before, when we first met. I was such a jerk to him before, and he was testing to see if I was trustworthy. I was the one at fault here, not him for keeping probably his most precious secret. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I couldn't, for fear of what he might do to me, but mostly because I wanted it to be our secret. Just between us and us alone. He seemed like he knew me better than I knew myself, when I hugged him he didn't resist and when he kissed me, it felt like I knew him. Like I knew him from a long time ago.

"You'll remember in due time, Jess. Just be patient and it will come." He said barely audible.

I buried my face in his chest, the way I used to do with my dad when I was crying. He made me feel like a kid again, not a 15 year old freshman. I wondered what he meant by remembering. Was I not who I thought I was? He said to be patient, so I would be patient. Now that I knew he was a vampire, I knew he had to be older than me by a bunch of years.

"Tyler, how old are you, I mean you look 15 but that can't be right, you're a vampire and you must live way longer than humans right?" I asked, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"True Jess, I am older, but I'm a young vampire, only 39 years old. I have learned to control my thirst faster than I thought I would, but that still doesn't keep you safe." He answered quietly.

Thirst? I completely forgot about that. He could have killed me at school or here whenever he wanted to, but he didn't. I felt safer with him than I felt in my own room, as strange as that was.

"Would you ever-"

"No. I could never hurt you Jess. If I ever hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He interrupted.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I looked up at him with a little surprise. Was he saying that he loved me? I still barely knew him but that didn't mean he barely knew me. Remember…remember, maybe I wasn't who I thought I was.

"What do you mean Tyler? Are you trying to confess something to me?" I asked mockingly.

"Like I said Jessica, you will remember when you're ready. I have to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" He said softly.

"Tomorrow is a Saturday Tyler, we don't have school." I said breaking our embrace.

I looked down at my red and black Vans and sighed. I could ask my mom if we could go to the movies. No! I need to think this out.

"Then I can come over tomorrow." He said lifting my chin up with his hands.

"I don't know, I can ask my mom if it's okay. Only if you show me more so I can remember okay?" I challenged.

"Deal, I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay." I said, surprised he gave in so quickly.

He kissed my cheek softly and jumped out the tree house window. I put my hand to where he kissed me and stared out the window. I was frozen, a thousand thoughts running through my mind at the same time. I jumped out of the tree house and landed on the ground. I slipped and fell forward, but caught myself with my hands. I jumped up and ran into the house and up the stairs to my room. It was getting dark and I still needed to take a shower. I jumped on the bed and leaned back on my pillow, propped up on my head board. I closed my eyes and tried to remember anything I could about Tyler before I met him. The picture of him in his first bitten state flashed into my mind and I opened my eyes. I hated that picture, I didn't like seeing him hurt, let alone the sight of blood it's self.

"Honey, did Tyler go home? Are you okay? You ran up to your room awfully fast." My mom asked after knocking on my door.

"I'm fine mom, I'm just going to take a shower and then go to bed. Yeah he did go home, but is it okay if he comes over tomorrow, since its Saturday? He lives just down the street." I asked in my pleading voice.

"It's alright with me as long as you don't do anything with him." She replied sweetly.

"Don't worry mom, I won't. Thanks. Oh mom, I think I'll skip dinner tonight, I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but don't blame me if you wake up in the middle of the night hungry." She warned.

I sighed and said good night to her so she would know I wanted to end the conversation. I didn't want to write in my journal yet. I wanted to add tomorrow's happenings to it along with my kiss.

**Remembering The Past**

I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror at my reflection. I brushed my semi-long hair until it was tangle free then put down the brush. I turned to the shower and turned on the hot water and a little of the cold water to balance out the heat. Steam rose from the shower head and the bathtub underneath it. I walked back to the mirror and pulled my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans; then pulled off my sneakers by stepping on the heel of one then the other. I pulled my pants and socks off and threw them in the pile of clothes on the floor next to the toilet. I opened my mouth and breathed in the steam that was quickly fogging up the mirror. I took off what was left of my clothes and stepped into the shower, instantly being soothed by the hot water.

I turned closing my eyes and moving my hands through my hair to get it completely soaked. I turned again to let the water wash over my face and down my neck. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to grab my shampoo. I squirted a little into my hand and massaged my head until it was covered in mint scented lather, then washed it all out under the running hot water. It felt so good, like you're supposed to feel after a spa day. I reached for the conditioner afterwards and repeated the procedure I followed for the shampoo.

I snatched a washrag from the tub faucet and squeezed my cherry body wash onto it and rubbed it so it made a bunch of bubbles. I washed my body and then rinsed it all off under the shower head. I stood there for a while with my eyes closed soaking up the heat and relaxation. Then something flashed in my memory. I saw myself sitting in a room, but I was older, about 20 or something. Then an older Tyler walked in and looked at me smiling, and it was gone. The vision blurred away and there was nothing but black. I opened my eyes and thought for a second. Oh, well.

I turned off the water and stepped out to grab a towel. I wrapped up in my favorite fuzzy towel and picked up my clothes and tossed them in my laundry basket. I didn't feel like picking up my shoes so I left them in there. I was a little flustered with the vision and all but I managed. I dug trough my closet for some clean pajamas and found a picture that wasn't there before. It was in a box, buried under a pile of clothes in the corner. I looked at it, studying the people in it. It was me and Tyler, at a wedding…our wedding the way it looked. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, dropping the picture. I can't believe it. He's my husband? But I'm only 15, I'm just a teenager, I don't know what it's like to be married or have a family or anything like that.

Obviously I lived an alternate life with him, unless I was just finding and remembering these things randomly. I failed to understand what this said about me though. Was I like Tyler, a vampire, or something else reborn with no memory of the past? It was all so nerve-racking, all this suddenly happening to me. Freshman year was not what I thought it was gonna be. I put on the pajamas and hid the picture away where I found it. I was curious as to what else was in that box but I restrained. I was already getting a headache. Maybe this was what Tyler was talking about, learning too much too fast. I climbed into bed and flicked my light off. The silence was welcoming and relaxing like my shower. I closed my eyes and drifted off into nothingness. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, lulling me to sleep.

I woke up the next day with no memory of the past dream I'd had. It was weird not remembering my dreams since I usually always did.

"What a night." I said getting out of my bed.

I got up and followed my usual morning schedule and then went downstairs, following the scent of my mom's cooking. It smelled like bacon and eggs with fresh toast. My stomach growled and I looked at the mouthwatering breakfast that was set out on the table.

"This looks great mom and it smells great too." I smiled.

She didn't say anything but just smiled back and looked back to her newspaper.

I ate and then went outside to my tree house to think. My tree house was like my haven of quiet. It was the place I'd run away to when mom and dad got into fights and I didn't want to listen to it. It had painful and happy memories. Dad and I had built it when I turned 10, for my birthday, but he didn't stay with us long enough for me to keep my happy memories. The sight of snow, ice, and blood flashed in front of my eyes.

The crash happened right in front of the house, and within seconds I was without a dad. I hated that night. He was coming home from work when a truck lost control because of the ice. Just as he was turning to park in the driveway the truck smashed into the front of his little Toyota Camry. My eyes filled with tears as I remembered the day that haunted me every year after January 1st 2002.

I climbed up the wooden ladder and sat in the bean bag Tyler had sat in yesterday. It was chilly out this morning so I had worn my green and black Invader Zim pullover. I don't know why because half the time I was never cold. The leaves outside rustled and some fell when a breeze floated into the tree house. I closed my eyes and drifted for a while, thinking about last night and what I was going to do over the weekend.

Suddenly a cool hand brushed my cheek ever so slightly, just enough to make me jump. I looked straight in front of me and saw Tyler there laughing quietly. I grumbled and gave him a playful glare then stood up.

"Does my mom know you're here?"

"Yeah, she said you went out back so I came to look for you." He confessed with a slight blush.

"So, Tyler, what are we going to do today?" I asked in my sarcastic voice.

He looked at me with a smirk and picked me up bridal style. My consciousness was left back in the tree house when the world was whizzing by at super speed. What just happened?

"Tyler! Slow down, I'm gonna puke!" I screamed, scared of what was going on.

We stopped and I recognized where we were. We were at the old clothing warehouse that had burned down in a fire like 20 years ago. What were we doing here, and how did we get here?

"Did you just run here with me?" I managed to squeak.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and do you know why I brought you here?" He asked in his calming voice.

"Um, no I don't. What about my mom? Won't she notice that we're gone?"

"No, we'll be back before she finishes the classifieds." He replied assuring.

"Okay, you have my attention, but I still don't know why we're here."

"I was getting to that. We're here because I promised to give you more information, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"So I needed to get you somewhere you wouldn't make a scene." He explained.

"What are you gonna do, rape me? Why can't I make a scene? Tyler you're starting to scare me." I said truly a little frightened.

"Didn't I tell you that I couldn't live if I ever hurt you? Besides, I have something in store for you today based on my observations from yesterday." He said smiling like he did in geography.

He took my hand and we walked into the charred building, then to a corner that didn't have blackened chairs. We sat on a love seat, how ironic, and he looked at me.

"You're still holding my hand." I said looking down at our hands.

"I know, chill, I know what I'm doing." He said trying to calm me down.

I studied his golden eyes, looking for a hint as to what he was going to do. I hated surprises in general, but I hated surprises from him the most. I pulled my hand away and he let go casually, like he wasn't going to refuse. He looked down then put his hands on my shoulders, keeping me stranded in that spot. I had a good idea as to what he was gonna do, so I beat him to it.

I crushed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed back, not surprisingly, but he took it up a notch. He actually licked my bottom lip. I guessed that he was trying to…make out? I didn't know what to do. I'd never kissed a guy like this before.

He moved his hands to my waist pulling me closer. I did the only thing I thought I should do, I opened my mouth. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt in my whole life! He moved his tongue around in my mouth, licking my gums and even my own tongue. I felt like my whole body was tingling, the way coke fizz makes you're tongue tingle when you drink it.

He pulled back and I stayed in that position with my eyes closed. I didn't know what to do after that. I opened my eyes to a blushing yet surprised Tyler. I moved to the opposite side of the small couch and mumbled to myself about what the hell I was doing.

"Jess, are you okay?" He finally asked.

"Huh? Y-yeah, just a little shocked that's all." I stuttered.

He moved over to me and pulled me next to him, even though I really wanted to think in my confined space on the sofa. I didn't resist, but just stared at the floor wide eyed.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said sadly.

"You didn't scare me. That was the first time I'd ever made out with a guy." I said still looking at the floor.

"How did it feel?" He asked mockingly. Then there was silence.

"……Wonderful." I finally replied quietly. He moved his mouth close to my ear and whispered.

"Actions speak louder than words my dear."

That was it. I was a stupid and selfish 15 year old and I wanted more. I turned around next to him and kissed him again only this time I knocked him over. I was laying on top of him on the little loveseat. He was looking at me with that same expression I gave to the floor after the first kiss. I waited for him to close his eyes then I closed mine.

I licked his lips practically begging for entrance. When I was granted it, I flowed with him the way he did with me the first time. I had a handful of his jacket in each hand and I wasn't gonna let go.

We stopped only momentarily so I could breathe, then we continued. He sat up and held me. It felt awkward, but I could handle it. He stood up and moved his face away from mine and looked at me.

"We can't do this here. We shouldn't be doing this at all, but you and I are naturally selfish creatures." He said looking away from me.

"Then take me somewhere we can do this. I want it, maybe not all of it but some of it. And I want it from you; something keeps telling me to choose you and no one else." I said begging again. This wasn't me speaking; this was a totally different person that was just now coming out to breathe some fresh air.

"I know you want it, but I can't. You might get hurt." He said looking down and setting me down.

"Later then." I said, trailing my fingers down his cheek to his neck.

"Later, I promise." He said smiling again.

**Fantasies**

We went home the same way we got there, and I was still dazed when he ran so fast. I was going to have to get used to that, I predicted. We said our goodbyes and I went up into my room, skipping my mom's questions. I went up in my room and felt so oddly tired that I decided to skip doing anything but sleeping.

I went over to my window to see Tyler walking from the sidewalk to the road. He looked up my direction and smiled momentarily. I felt like I was stalking him so a childish impulse took over and I ducked so he couldn't see me. I knew he could see me, my tactics of hide and seek were no match for a vampire. I laughed at my self and looked back up to see him still there looking up. I opened the window to speak to him.

"Tyler Emm, now you march straight home until I see you again." I called in my commanding but still joking voice.

"As you wish, Ms. Stone." He called back with a slight bow at the end.

I laughed inside at his manners because I hadn't seen anyone do those things except for in movies. I strained farther out the window to see his blurred figure disappear down the road. I sighed and leaned ever farther, a stupid thing to do.

My hand slipped on my window seal and I went flying over to the gutter and off the roof. I crashed to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I felt like everything was totally black and that I was truly either dead or dying, my whole being ached and screamed out in pain. All of a sudden I was sitting up in my bed drenched in a cold sweat.

Was all of that just a dream? I didn't understand, first I was making out with Tyler and then, out of the blue, I'm dying in my front yard because I fell off the roof! It made no since at all! I felt my body for any cuts just to make sure. My chest didn't feel strained when I breathed, and I was only enveloped in blackness because it was some odd hour of the night.

"I think I'm going crazy." I whispered to the emptiness.

The facts were, I had extremely vivid dreams, I was turning psychotic, or so it seemed, and the boy I just met yesterday is somehow connected to me in a freakishly unknown way that I have yet to figure out.

"I had no idea that freshman year would be so revealing, and yet so fantasy filled all at the same time."

And what about the kiss scene in my 'dream', huh? That was so real I'd swear it was happening in real life. The words I spoke to him, the emotions that flooded my mind and self conscience, it was all so…real. I'm so confused now. What ever was going on was really messed up.

"Whoever thought of my fate was twisted because vampires aren't supposed to exist and I'm supposed to be a normal 9th grader!" I screamed.

I covered my mouth with my hands realizing I had screamed. Mom was a heavy sleeper, but I didn't know what time it was. I glanced at my alarm clock, 3:00 AM. I was safe…mostly.

I was afraid to go back to sleep, for fear that I might have the same dream over again or a continuation of the pain. I felt the pain, I felt the need, and I wanted it. Was I really married to Tyler? I resumed my horizontal position again and floated off once more.

What seemed like 10 minutes went by and my alarm clock went off. It was set for God knows when I last set it. I glanced at the blaring clock and saw it was 6:30, so I quickly smacked the snooze button and dosed off. No more than 5 minutes later did it go off again when I had had enough and just got up. I wasn't too particularly fond of my nightmare from a few hours ago. Currently I just wanted to see Tyler before I found out if the dream might've been real.

I got out of bed and quickly took care of my morning bathroom routine. I changed into a warm chocolate brown sweater and some blue jeans, then took off down stairs to see if I was really awake. The house was still and cold. It was too quiet and cold for this to be a dream. Mom wasn't up and there was light frost on the window. It got cold last night which meant a cold front had come through…the first frost of the year. I had waited for this frost to come; it meant that the fluffy snowflakes would come soon.

I walked outside folding my arms across my chest to retain the heat. Still a little shell shocked from last nights happenings, I stumbled over my own feet a lot walking to the big tree trunk that rose up to become my tree house.


End file.
